There are various techniques for forming a rivet between two pieces of material. One such technique includes using a C-shaped yoke with forming tools at opposite ends of the yoke. However, after forming many rivets with such a yoke, failure of various components of the yoke assembly, such as, the forming tools, occurs and necessitates the replacement of the entire yoke. This results in prior art yokes being expensive and inefficient since prior art yokes often require replacement, which results in the expense of new, replacement yokes, and the halting the riveting process while the yokes are being replaced.
One riveting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,551 to Schurter et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.